


fuck me where everyone can watch

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Woojin, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Kim Woojin, Sub Woojin, Top Bang Chan, bottom woojin, i just realised the whole audience are voyeurs um-, princess kink, woojin is chris’ princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: woojin and chris as the main leads in a play. there’s a sex scene in the play, and they get so into the moment that they end up going off the script, and talk dirty to each other, before having real sex on the stage.





	fuck me where everyone can watch

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is my first ever smut/ sex writing..

wonseok threw dongho onto the bed, that placed in the middle of the stage, aggressively.

dongho let out a small audible gasp as his back hit the soft bed. he internally cringed at himself when the sound was amplified and the whole audience heard his pitiful gasp.

wonseok climbed over the male, looking over him like he was pray, “don’t play these games with me dongho,” he whispered into the males ear, the males microphone amplified his voice making his words heard to the audience.

dongho shivered as the other males breath skimmed his ear, just enough for him to tense under wonseok.

wonseok leaned down and moved the mic aside, making the audience think he was giving dongho a hickey and whispered into his reddened ear, “you okay?”

“yeah,” the male moved his mic to the side too, he replied, “my ears are just sensitive,”

“i could of used a warning, i though you were hurt,” wonseok muttered, giving him a hickey, something he would make sure the audience saw later.

dongho bent his neck so wonseok could have more access to his neck. he boldly chuckled, it wasn’t like him to do this, “sorry, i’ll give you a tap on the leg next time,” 

wonseok and dongho moved their mics back into place, so the audience could now here evey sound and word that came out of their mouths.

dongho sheepishly moaned into the mic, arching his back as he did so. wonseok smirked into the males soft skin, giving the now purple hickey a small kiss before returning to hover over the man underneath him.

“i’m going to take your clothes off,” wonseok stated. the other male rolled his eyes and nodded, giving his consent.

even though they weren’t going to have sex, the more dominant male always asked. it make the audience think it was more interesting.

“do you want to be teased for a bit first?” wonseok asked, staring deeply into dongho’s brown orbs. the male playing the submissive roll gasped, the dominant was going off script.

he smirked, “do you want me to slowly remove your clothes, one button at a time, maybe even with my mouth?”

dongho let out a silent moan, eyes clenching closed as his back arched slightly. wonseok smirked again, enjoying the unplanned reactions dongho was giving him the pleasure of seeing, “or do you want me to rip your clothes, climb on top of you, and go straight for it?”

dongho opened his eyes and saw glints of lust, adventure and pure love in the others eyes. his eyes widened as he understood the small signals wonseok gave him with face.

dongho nodded.

the other smirked evily, “tell me what you want baby,”

“y-you daddy,”

“how do you plan on earning it?”

“i’ll be d-daddy’s little princess,” dongho blushed, his whole face becoming a beautiful red.

“what’s my princess going to do for me?” wonseok teased, pinning the submissive males hands above his head.

dongho thought for a while, “t-take daddy’s clothes off,”

“that sounds lovely princess,” wonseok let go of dongho’s hands.

he sat up, so did wonseok and the boy stripped him slowly, letting the audience take in his defined features.

once wonseok was in only his boxers, he pushed the submissive male back down and took his clothes off also. he was left in his boxers too, “why don’t you show everyone how pretty you can be?”

dongho cursed at wonseok mentally, curse him for knowing his kinks but moaned prettily, showing off his face and his reactions to the praise.

“want daddy now,” dongho whispered, his voice barely getting picked up by the mics.

wonseok lent down and gave the submissive male a rough kiss, dongho’s hands found wonseok’s and they entangled them together.

dongho pulled back from the kiss and the other male moved to suck some small hickeys on dongho’s jaw.

wonseok turned his attention to the others bare chest, leaning down to place kisses on his chest.

slowly, he placed small pecks down his chest, ending up near the submissive’s lowers stomach. 

the audience let out a collective gasp as wonseok pulled the sheet over the two’s bottom half’s.

discretely, wonseok took off his own underwear, followed by dongho soon after.

he started palming dongho through his underwear, letting little moans escape his now plump lips.

wonseok loved the sounds that escaped the others mouth.

he placed his hand on dongho’s hip giving him a short kiss before going under the single sheet.

dongho, being the curios boy he is, lifted up the covers and saw wonseok popping open a bottle of lube from god knows where. he saw the other mouth, ‘are you sure you want to do this?’ to which the other replied with a barely audible ‘yes please,’

wonseok grinned, tapping dongho’s legs so he open them. he compiled, dropped the sheet and spread his legs for the other to start.

he coated his fingers in lube, pressing his fingers to dongho’s entrance wonseok slowly started working into dongho, one finger at a time. he smiled under the covers when he found the submissive males special bundle of nerves.

slowly he added two fingers and then three.

wonseok figured that was enough prep and slid on a condom.

he came out from being the covers and placed his hands on either side of dongho.

the submissive male gave a nod, saying for him to go ahead, and wonseok entered the other.

it didn’t hurt since dongho had decided to stretch himself just over a hour ago on top of wonseok’s quick prepping. he would be lying if dongho said he didn’t see the look’s wonseok gave him every time he passed.

dongho let out a whimper as he felt himself stretching around wonseok’s hard length.

he closed his eyes slightly, letting out a breathy moan as he turned to the audience who were all sitting at the edge of their seats.

in this moment dongho, or should he say woojin, realised they weren’t playing their roles anymore and wonseok, chris, realised this too.

woojin moaned as chris let him adjust to his size.

the younger was much bigger than the elder expected.

chris let his hands travel to woojin’s hips, his big hands caressing his hip bone in comfort.

the younger slowly started to move once the elder had adjusted to his size, and began going at a agonising slow pace. his cock brushing against all the right places made woojins eyes roll back and his spine arch.

chris then started to get faster and soon he was pounding into the elder like never before.

woojin’s moans were heard coming from the loud speakers and echoing around the room. chris’ groans were drowned out by the moans woojin was giving, yet they were still heard, but just barely.

this went on for over five minutes before chris slowed his pace and woojin knew he was going to cum.

the younger started to caress the elders hard cock and soon enough, woojin felt the hot bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

the submissive male hid is face in chris’ shoulder but he pushed him back down to the bed, “i want to see you cum princess,”

woojin moaned as he released into chris’ hand. he always knew how to send woojin over the edge.

chris released soon after, falling onto the elder in exhaustion.

chris and woojin were both brought out of their thoughts when the room suddenly fillers with clapping and they were suddenly reminded of where they were.

quickly, they both pulled on their underwear and stood up to bow.

the presenter, walked out into the middle of the stage, “how was that folks?” the audience hollered and clapped, “they went a little off script for you guys, “ again the audence was filled with whistles and shouts, “please come again soon,” and with that, the presenter exited the stage.

woojin and chris bowed, a few flowers were thrown on stage and chris collected them, knowing fine well woojin wouldn’t be able to bend down if he tried.

they bowed one more time and the curtains closed.

woojin sat back down on the bed, taking off the headset, chris taking off his own soon later.

“did i go too rough?” chris asked.

“no, it was amazing,” woojin blushed, “thank you,”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself.


End file.
